A Child's Vengeance
by Rozen14
Summary: Blade is a 10 year old liger who was raised in an orphanage with two girls her age and befriended a very rich 10 year old girl thinking that they were the only family she had until she knew the truth that her father is alive and his name is Shere Khan!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tales Spin. This is sort of like The Sly Cooper series only that the original characters arent in there and Blade has the same skills like Sly just like Solid Snake from Sam Fisher.

A Child's Vengeance

Location: Khan Industries, Mr. Westley's Office, Cape Suzette.

Time: 8:00 p.m.

A young liger girl with ash brown hair was speaking to a devious looking warthog man with a lab coat in his office. She was wearing a green girl scout uniform while holding on to a huge box of cookies with a recording device in her hat catching everything he says.

"And thats how I got rid of those two distractions from Mr. Khan......" The warthog man said proudly, "Now that I shared on what I did that will help you in the future, how's about I get a box of cookies hmmm?"

The liger girl gave him a sweet smile but underneath that smile was a cold, angry fury that she wanted to use to hurt him, but she let it slide and gave him the box of thin mint cookies.

"That's all the advice I need, thank you sir." the girlscout "thanked" sweetly.

The devious warthog man smiled back at her. "Now are you certain you will keep it a secret?"

"Like I said mister! Scout's honor! Nobody ever breaks a scout's honor!" she said as she left the office with one last goodbye and closed the door.

"Tch, like Im a scout....." she said bitterly then she took out the tape recorder and turned it off, then she went to her wristwatch and pressed a button as she took the big box of cookies with her, "Army Child, this is Liger Zero, I got the info from Borton, Im going to deliver the tape recorder along with the message to the head hancho."

"Very good Liger Zero, dont get caught on your way and remember to leave the building calmly." a young femimine voice said.

"I know, I done this before.....here's the boss's door. I will meet you and She-Ra at the reandevous." the liger girl said then cuts off the line, "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for...."

The girl knocks on the door then she places the tape recorder down in front of the door and calmly walked away. The door opened and a tall, handsome, but cold looking bengal tiger man in a business suit looked out from the door after many times he said enter, then he looked down and spotted a tape recorder with a message on it. With curiousity he picked it up and took it inside of his office. A few moments of silence..........."BORTON!!!!!!!!!!" the tiger man roared with fury.

After a few more minutes, the police arrived and arrested the devious warthog man whose last name is Borton and took him away while the tall tiger man watched him go with pure hate. Little did they know they were also watched by three figures from the top of a short but wide building.....

"Well, we did it girls! Just like we planned! The culprit's been arrested and Mr. Khan knows the truth. Well Blade.....are you going to go back to him?" A 10 year old duck girl asked the liger girl.

"Yeah! Are ya?" a 10 year old dog girl also asked.

Blade who is also 10 years old was standing behind them, looking at her friends. "Well that depends.....what will you two do?" she asked with concern.

"Well......" The duck girl said as she closed her blue eyes, "Uuuuh well....w-w-we'll be staying with Rosemary of course!"

"Y-Yeah what she said!" the dog girl stammered.

Blade sighed. "Hannah......Macy......what are you two up too huh?"

The duck girl, Hannah hung her head down in shame. "Blade, we're so sorry! We didnt want to burden you! Last night before we got ready for our big mission, I found out where my parents are! And not just mine but Macy's as well!"

"You two should of said something! I would of helped you look for them as well."

"But Blade! What about your dad?" Macy asked.

Blade shook her head. "Just because I longed to be family with him again doesnt mean that I should ignore your needs! We took an oath! If my daddy really does love me....he should understand.....we'll start looking for your parents in the morning." Blade said.

"Thanks Blade.....your a great friend." Hannah said with a smile and a tear in her eye.

"Your the bestest friend we ever have." Macy said too while she cried with joy.

"Eh, your welcome." Blade shrugged and smiled.

Both Hannah and Macy were heading to where Rosemary and her limo were. But Blade hasnt moved. Hannah turned around and has a confused look on her face.

"Blade? Arent you coming?" Hannah asked.

"You two go on ahead....I'll catch up. I got something that I needed to do first." Blade said as she held on to her ancestral angel necklace.

When the two disappeared in the dark of the night, Blade looked at both her father and her necklace at the same time. It seemed only yesterday when she started this whole fun adventure with her friends. She closed her eyes and began to remember how all this have happened........

This is all I got for now. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

Location: Acorn Orphanage

Time: 6:34 p.m.

It all started at Acorn Orphanage in New York. It looks a little rundown but the electricity, water and the heater/cooler were working fine. Mrs. Higgins the owner of the orphanage is a very kind turtle woman who is also a mother figure to the little orphans. Although she doesnt play favorites, she cares for Blade, Hannah, and Macy the most since they work as a team and inspired the other children to do the same. She also knew the secret of what happened to Blade's mother and father so she decided that after Blade's birthday, she would tell her. A few days later after Blade's 10th birthday she called her into her office.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Higgins?" Blade asked while holding on to the knob of her mother figure's office door.

Mrs. Higgins looked at the young liger and smiled. "Yes come on in dear."

Blade came in and closed the door. Then she sat down in a chair near the desk.

"Blade.....I have something to tell you.....its about your parents." Mrs. Higgins said with seriousness in her tone.

Blade's heart began to beat fast. "Are they alive?" she accidently blurted out.

Mrs. Higgins chuckled a bit at Blade's accident."Well.....I dont know if your mother is alive....but I know your father is." Mrs. Higgins said.

Blade's eyes widened. "How come you didnt tell me, Mrs. Higgins?"

"Im getting to that part, dear." Mrs Higgins said, "Now you must understand for your mother made me promise not to tell you until you are mature enough to understand and you are mature now to understand the situation. Is that understood?"

Blade nodded then began to listen to what she was going to say.

Mrs. Higgins took a deep breath and started to explain. "Blade.....when you were a baby, your mother brought you in here and told me what happened.....she told me what a scientist at your father's company said to her. He said that he didnt love you or your mother anymore....."

"WHAT?!" Blade shouted out.

"Hold on child, let me finish.....when your mother told me about what happened, I didnt buy it one bit......your father loves you and your mother so much that he couldnt let the both of you go....something was wrong.....someone either intended to set you and your mother up on accident or on purpose....somehow a feeling inside of me is telling me that the whole thing was a hoax." Mrs. Higgins said.

Blade was confused at first but then she absorbed on what Mrs. Higgins said. "Do.....do you think that mom was the one who didnt love me or daddy anymore?"

Mrs. Higgins shook her head. "I dont think that's the case either. I saw your mother singing you to sleep and giving you a kiss goodnight before she left, your mother does love you......she was only on the edge of an emotional breakdown."

A moment of silence hung in the air, then Blade stood up from the chair. "I see....thank you for telling me, Mrs. Higgins."

"Your welcome.....will you be alright?" Mrs. Higgins asked with concern.

"I will.....I just need to time to think...." Blade said then hugged Mrs. Higgins and left her office.

The owner sighed. "Poor girl......did I do the right thing by telling her?"

(Later that night)

Blade was laying on her bed wide awake as her bunk mate friends Macy the dog girl and Hannah the duck girl were talking to her.

"So let me get this straight.....Mrs. Higgins said that your dad is still alive and that your mom was duped by a scientest?" Hannah asked surprised on what she was hearing.

"Yeah that's pretty much it....." Blade said.

"That sounds really strange...." Macy said.

"I agree. Something's not right....." Hannah said.

Blade looked at her two friends with a confused look. "What do you mean it sounds strange?"

"Well think about it Blade....a scientist who has never had the time of seeing your dad, talking to your mom about your dad not loving you and her anymore, when he doesnt even know about anything about your mom and dad's relationship." Hannah said.

"Although on the other hand the scientist must of been called into your dad's office and he told the scientist to tell your mom that he doesnt love her anymore." Macy said with her theory.

Blade sat up straight on her bed. "That cant be the case! He might say that....but we cant prove that without any evidence!"

Hannah jumped out of her bed. "Blade's right! We cant just jump to conclusions! We need solid evidence!"

Macy still remained in her bed. "But how are we going to get that? Mr. Khan is in Cape Suzette, last time I heard and we're in New York! How are we gonna get there?"

Blade paused for a moment then she had an idea. "Rosemary."

Hannah and Macy looked at her. "We should go to Rosemary for help."

"Blade, are you sure? I mean I know that Rosemary can help, but we dont know where she lives." Hannah said.

"No need to worry about that. I got her phone number, knowing her she's probably still awake working on a new invention." Blade said confidently then went downstairs to call her friend. Macy and Hannah followed her to make sure no one caught her. Blade picked up the phone and dialed then waited for Rosemary to pick up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Mason Mansion New York

Time: 11:15 p.m.

The telephone rang in a room where a 10-year-old canary girl was working on a project on the computer, luckily for her she has an I.D. caller phone. Knowing who it was already she answered it and held it between her left shoulder and her left ear.

"Mason residence." the bird girl said.

"Rosemary, its me Blade.....I need your help." Blade said.

"Did something bad happened?" Rosemary asked while still working on her computer.

"Im not sure....whatever happened took place in Cape Suzette when I was a baby at the Khan Industries."

"At Khan Industries? What in the name of chocolate doughnuts were you doing there as a baby?" Rosemary asked with a bit of interest in her voice.

"Your not gonna believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay, today Mrs. Higgins the orphanage owner of the place that Im staying with Macy and Hannah.....she told me that Im Mr. Shere Khan's daughter."

Rosemary was drinking some spring water but when she heard the "Im Shere Khan's daughter" part she spat the water out of her mouth in amazement.

"No way...."

"Mrs. Higgins doesnt lie...she also told me about my mom and some scientist dude who is probably either telling her something on accident, or that he's filling her head with lies." Blade said urgently.

"Okay....so you want to know the truth about what happened between your mom, dad and some lamo scientist....right and you're saying that your dad is in Cape Suzette right?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah that's right." Blade said.

Rosemary paused for a few moments.....somehow she knows that Blade was telling the truth, about her being the daughter of Shere Khan and that something was fishy going on at Khan Industries back then.....and she also knew that there was going to be a lot of sneaking around to do in order to find out the truth, so she took a deep breath and she said her piece.

"Ok here's what I want you to do....." Rosemary said.

"Yeah?" Blade asked.

"I need you to get as much rest as you can.....Hannah and Macy too. Tomorrow before sunrise, I will be there to pick you three up, something tells me that we're gonna do some work at Cape Suzette. Prepare a note for Mrs. Higgins and meet me outside. Dont worry about your toothbrushes and clothes and all that stuff, I will supply you with that as long as stay under my roof." Rosemary instructed.

"Check." Blade said.

"Now get some sleep.....goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rosemary."

Then the two hung up.

(A few hours later)

Mrs. Higgins got up and got the children to get up from their beds, then she went to Blade, Macy, and Hannah's room to wake them up, but as she opened the door....they werent there. At first she began to panic but then she saw a note on Blade's bed. She began to read it.

_Mrs Higgins,_

_Im so sorry that I caused you to worry about Hannah's, Macy's and my disappearence......we had to go to Rosemary's because I want to know the truth and if Im right, I'll get daddy to know the truth too. Something isnt right at Khan's Industries, I know that something wasnt right......I have to figure it out for myself. I want to know what happened. Please dont worry about us. We'll be okay, I promise. Again Im sorry that I caused you to worry.....please dont blame Hannah, and Macy for coming with me. I also wanted to thank you for taking care of us for 10 years, we really appreciate it. I hope we will meet again someday.....and please tell the other children that we will miss them._

_With love,_

_Blade, Macy, and Hannah._

Mrs. Higgins looked up from the note and smiled as she cried with sadness. "_So.....it seems that I was right for telling her after all.....maybe.....maybe its time for all this madness to end.....Blade.....Hannah.....Macy.....please....be careful."_ Mrs. Higgins thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats all I got for now.....I will make another chapter soon.


End file.
